Don't Fight
by Koomahana
Summary: after the mission with Idate in the land of tea, Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight, one that Sakura interfered in. this time, Kakashi didn't make it in time to save her (big re-werite)
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Greatest Mistake  
**

Chapter 1: Mistake

 **Okay, So this is the original story line, I've decided to make the confusing as hell nutcase confusion plot that I made to accompany this story into a completely different story, I haven't figured out the title but they're being separated. Also, I have no idea how to continue this particular one shot, if I figure something out later on I might add a second chapter.**

 **Please make do with this first chapter that I've done some editing to**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site :)**

 _Thoughts_

 _Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

A few hours after Tsunade had woke Sasuke from his sharingan induced coma, he argued with Naruto until the blonde gave in and agreed to a fight, Sakura tried to prevent it but they simply ignored her, as if she wasn't standing beside them. Once the two boys got to the roof they both started their fight with their usual bickering, only Sakura seemed to notice Sasuke's word choice in regards to the symbol of their village. she was about to shout and interfere again but the boys were charging each other so she fell back and watched as they threw punches and kicks, growing worried when Naruto brought out his signature clone technique and Sasuke countered with a massive fire ball that erupted then entire roof into blazing wild flames that even jumped towards Sakura. she yelped and quickly patted the flame attached to her skirt before it could get too big and returned to see where the fight was, in her panic to get away from the flames that very nearly consumed her, she had dived off towards the side where she would be safer but incidentally closer to the fighting boys. Growing panicked again, Sakura shouted at them to stop before they killed each other but again it was as if they couldn't hear her, as if she wasn't there shouting at them. Sakura didn't like the two of them fighting but there wasn't anything she could do—she wasn't a fighter, she'd never match up to them, their stamina out lasted her every single time, interfering physically could get her seriously hurt.

"Both of you just stop it!" Sakura shouted at them, flinching back as the flames of Sasuke's grand fireball erupted out words, batted away by swirling blue currents of chakra, the flames danced along her arms and legs, burning her skin and electing a pained shout but again it was as if the boys couldn't hear her. Naruto formed his Rasengan, using it to draw in wind to his person and push the flames away, he planned on dispersing it when the flames were far enough away but then Sasuke made several hand signs and summoned the Chidori to his hand. Flinching back at the sound of a thousand birds chirping irately in his ears, Naruto gritted his teeth and added chakra to his rasengan, stabilizing its form and keeping it present in his hand even as his clone dispersed; neither boy saw Sakura run towards them nor did they hear her scream.

This time, Kakashi didn't make it in time to save her

The two boys froze, their eyes wide as their jutsus clashed, blood spraying all over them as a familiar shade of pink engulfed their vision. Memories from times they forgot surfaced in their minds, overflowing them in emotions to dark and thick for them to name. They only had the time to register that it was Sakura who got between them, that she took their hit, before they were flying through the air and crashing onto hot cement, their chests aching as a familiar voice shouted desperately in the air, nearly defining them. Sasuke and Naruto pushed themselves up, wincing at the pain blooming in their stomachs, only to freeze as they found their teacher kneeling on the roof of the hospital with Sakura propped against one leg, her head laying limply against his shoulder as her blood steadily and alarmingly rolled down his limbs like a river that was finally freed from a dam. Neither boy needed to wonder closer to see where their attack's landed on their teammate, Sakura's left shoulder had a cruel imitation of the Uzumaki crest twisted on its milky skin and her right shoulder looked like the snarling gaping mouth of a demon screaming in agony.

"Please," Sakura coughed weakly, blood spilling down her chin as she struggled to keep her eyes open, "Please, Sasuke-kun… Naruto… _Please_ " tears were spilling from her eyes as she tried to turn her face towards Sasuke, seeing only his leg from over her teacher's shoulder, she couldn't even see Naruto because Kakashi readjusted his hold on her, lifting her into his arms as he rose to his feet, wobbling slightly from her added weight. "Please..." Sakura whispered, "don't fight, please…" her eye lids were weak and her world was starting to grow dark, she heard someone's voice mumble cold and low, sending shivers up her heated and burned back but she couldn't stay conscious, she let her eyes filter close as she pressed her face just that little bit closer to her teacher, wondering absently if he could somehow take the pain away like he used to take the sting out of Sasuke's words. Before either boy could move Kakashi spoke, his voice so cold both boys shivered for a moment before they saw him disappear behind the door leading to the rest of the hospital. It took Kakashi a moment but he finally found Tsunade, she took one look at the tiny girl in his arms and started shouting orders to the nurses and doctors wondering the hall. Kakashi placed Sakura into a nearby streture and watched as she was escorted away by rushing, panicked, nurses, all shouting words that didn't make any sense to his buzzing mind.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked Kakashi as she readied herself for surgery, Kakashi following her into the prep room only to be held back by another surgeon, leaving him standing in the door way looking like a lost puppy

"Naruto and Sasuke got in a fight on the roof, Sakura interfered," Kakashi answered courtly, as if he was trying to distance himself from the reality of the situation, "Sasuke used Chidori and Naruto used Rasengan."

"Why the hell would they do that? Those idiots!" Tsunade snapped as she headed for the door, she stopped at the entrance to the emergency room. "From what I've seen of her wounds, I doubt she'll live," Tsunade spoke softly, she watched the jonin lean against the wall, almost uncaringly if not for that harsh _thump_ he made, Tsunade paused in the door way, wondering if she should speak the last bit of knowledge she did have or if she should keep silent. she looked back at the man she used to change the diapers of, she remembered teaching him how to walk, babysitting him when his father was off on missions and even feeding him when he was still just a toddler, never once in all those years of contact she had with the him, did she ever see him look as if the world was falling into ashes around him and he was helpless to stop it, as if he was accepting his death and just simply awaiting it to happen. she had to tell him, she had to let him be aware, she couldn't keep it from him, she couldn't hide it from him, she owed him the most likely possible scenario even if it meant that it would send the man crashing into a swirling pit of despair and misery for the rest of time.

"If she does live..." she hesated, she was going to back track quickly but the look Kakashi gave her told her to finish her sentence not matter how gruesome it was,"...she'll _never_ be a kunochi again" she closed the door behind herself quickly, unable to see that look of utter devastation on his face, she all but raised him until he was four years old, she couldn't find herself braving the look of despair and heartache, not from that little boy she used to carry around on her hip. Kakashi allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips as he slid to the floor, his hands gripping his gray hair as if he was going to rip it out, the leather over his knuckles were creaking and stretching, the seams popping in irritation, his teath were grinding together till they were squeaking annoyingly in the air.

 _Why couldn't I get there in time?_

 _"Sensei," he looked over at his student and smiled, pressing his hand against her fevered face_

 _"Its just a cold, you should be over it by morning," he reassured her, changing the wet towel on her forehead_

 _"Sorry Sensei," she murmured sleepily_

 _"For what?" he asked, smiling at her, "I get to slack off and the boys get to argue without restraint."_

 _"...That's not helping," she pouted at him_

 _"Get better soon then you can tell us what to do," Kakashi chuckled_

 _"Hay, you're the grown up, you're supposed to boss us around," she whinned_

 _"then as you're superior, I'm ordering you to get better by daybreak," He sniggered, flipping his book open just to annoy her_

The monitor for the too small girl's heart was giving a steady flat note…

 _Please…_

 _"Sensei! look it! I'm higher then you are!" She giggled at him, waving from the top of her tree with a blush on her cheeks_

 _"Heh, guess Sakura has the best chance of being Hokage and as for the Uchiha? well I guess they're not as proficient as I thought,"_

 _"Sensei that was mean!" Sakura's voice echoed through the forest, ringing loudly in his ears, "Apologize! you're supposed to encourage them not belittle them!"_

 _"Encouragement... huh, never heard of it,"_

 _"SE~NSEI~I!"_

Tsunade starred at the tiny girl on the table, her hands were covered in blood…

 _Please Sakura…_

 _"Sensei!" She laughed, waving at him, "You'll never guess what happened!"_

 _"Am I going to be ashamed or embarrassed?" his answer was a book to the face_

 _"Save those comments for the boys!" Sakura barked at him, she put one hand on her hip and pointed the other at his face_

 _"Its rude to point," Kakashi pouted at her_

 _"The girls and I are having a sleep over," Sakura ignored his comment, "No listening in!"_

 _"Why would I want to?" Kakashi asked as if her order made no sense_

 _"Asuma-san and Kurenai-san have already threatened with dropping by," Sakura told him, dropping her hand and looking down at him thoughtfully, "I told the girls not to worry because You'd be on a date."_

 _"...I am not girl-hunting just for you," Kakashi snorted_

 _"If you don't find a date by noon, Ino-chan say's she knows a woman,"_

 _"...you're mean,"_

 _"Quite using me as a teacher-aid and I'll start being nicer"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Do you?"_

Kakashi snapped to his feet when the doors to the operation room opened…

 _I'll never ask for anything ever again…_

 _"Please tell me you're joking sensei," Sakura looked pale as she stared up at him_

 _"you climbed the tree just fine," kakashi drawled, nose stuck in his book, "the hokage mountain shouldn't be a problem for you."_

 _"I'm more worried about the boys," Sakura said dropping her eyes to look at the two soaking wet boys stomping angrily out of the river they crash landed in_

 _"They'll get it eventually," Kakashi drawled, "now then-"_

 _"Don't you dare ditch us!"_

 _"You're impossible," she sighed, closing her eyes_

Kakashi's mouth opened and closed repeatedly…

 _Just please…_

 _"Do you really think we're ready for the chunin exams sensei?" Sakura asked, ignoring her teammates as they argued pointlessly_

 _"Hay, Don't you trust my teaching methods?" He asked with a smile_

 _"The 'sink or swim' scenario is proven to be more lethal then productive," Sakura dead panned, "What are you planning now?"_

 _"Are you telling me that you don't trust my judgment?"_

 _"You pit the boys against each other every chance you get and use me like a dictionary," Sakura retorted, putting a hand on her hip and looking up at him in irritation, "What are you planning sensei?"_

 _"Trust me Sakura-chan, you'll all live," Kakashi smiled_

 _"You say that as if there's been casualties," she narrowed her eyes at him_

 _"You're reading too much into things," he looked away, her perceptiveness alarming him once again_

 _"Sasuke and Naruto aren't going to be happy if I back out because I don't think we're ready for this." Sakura sighed at last, "if something happens I'm blaming you."_

 _"You always blame me," he retorted_

 _"Then quite messing up," she retorted jokingly, her green eyes dancing in amusement_

The cold look in Tsunade's eyes had done nothing more than confirm his fears...

 _she was a few feet shy of the top of the cliff, two civilian children held to her chest, sweat was pouring down her face, her legs were shaking and dark shadows were beginning to form under eyes. Her foot slipped and with a burst of perfect precision, Sakura spun on her good foot and threw both young children to the safety of the surface, and then screamed as the chakra at her feet gave out and she was sent careening down to the raging river a hundred plus feet down. she didn't get too far before Kakashi caught her, wincing under her accelerated weight and nearly dislodging his own placement on the cliff face._

 _"easy there Sakura-chan," Kakashi coughed, adjusting his hold on her as she looked up at him with wide eyes, "I thought you're control was the best on the team?"_

 _"Sorry sensei," Sakura sighed, her eyes dropping slightly, as if she was about to fall asleep_

 _"Hmm, no worries, I'll always be there to catch you,"_

…

* * *

…

It had been half a day since the incident on the hospital roof and Tsunade and her best medics had yet appear from the emergency room. Sakura's parents had taken Sakura's critical condition hard and forbidden them from Sakura's life forever. A group of people were hoping that their gathering at the hospital would somehow boost Sakura's chances of surviving. Considerably more when they donated blood and chakra for her. The large group still hadn't heard anything from the hospital about Sakura, but her teammates knew that she was dead—no one could have survived from that attach. Ino refused to acknowledge their existence for the time being and the rest of the teams were too mad to look at them. It was raining unusually hard outside, as if the land of fire was weeping for the loss of another of its many children. Thunder could be heard in the distance just beyond the mountain, flashes blinded those who looked towards the sky; their tears unseen in the torrents of the gathering storm. Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a frown on his face, it was a little scary to see the blond boy so out of it but then again, he did just help kill his teammate and crush. They had now come to a point were neither needed to say a word to understand what the other was feeling. Jiraya had decided to get Naruto out of the village and train him so that he could prevent that kind of accident from ever happening again.

"How long are you going to be?" Sasuke asked softly watching as his blond teammate turn away from the sea of soaking people before them

"I don't know…" Naruto said softly, Sasuke nodded his head slowly

"We should keep in contact… write letters or something… we could use a key to open them…" Sasuke said softly, Naruto nodded his head

"A password?" Sasuke asked, Naruto paused as he looked back over at the mass before the hospital doors; the rain mixing with his tears

"You know it," Sasuke stared at the frightening blank face on Naruto Uzimaki's face, "Team seven's regret." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded his head—that was reasonable

Sakura was their regret…

Kakashi regretted not moving fast enough to save Sakura's life, Sasuke regretted that it was his Chidori that stopped Sakura's heart, and Naruto regretted hitting Sakura period

"When will you leave?" Sasuke asked slowly

"Honestly? I don't know," Naruto said softly, Sasuke nodded his head. They had signed a summoning contract with cats, so they could write to each other without suspicions rising. Although it would be slightly more difficult for Sasuke then it would be for Naruto, the blond new his teammate would find a way. "We should leave before someone decides to kill us." Naruto whispered softly, just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke nodded his head and both boys turned away from the mass of people without noticing the several pairs of eyes that watched them leave. Some were hateful, some understanding—some were nothing more than dead haunted stares.

…

* * *

…

Sasuke looked out over his village one last time before he turned and jumped into the trees, the sound four close behind.

Shikamaru was ordered to gather a team...

the Sound four protected Sasuke...

Choji fought Jirōbō...

Neji fought Kidōmaru...

Kiba fought Sakon and Ukon and was saved by Kankuro when the brothers were just about to kill him...

Shikamaru fought Tayuya and received help from Temari when Tayuya broke free from his Shadow possession jutsu...

Naruto fought with Kimimaru before Lee came, then he went on a head.

Lee fought with Kimimaru when Gaara saved him, then Gaara finished the job with a too close call at the end.

Naruto and Sasuke fought at the great divide waterfall...

In that great black orb that surrounded Sasuke and Naruto as their final most powerful attaches combined, the two boys held a pinky promise to each other, it wasn't long before soft hands enveloped their own and looking beside them both boys saw a girl dressed in white. Her long pink hair floated around her head like a halo and her long white sleeves surrounded the two boys like a blanket.

"Forever together." The girl whispered with a soft smile, Sasuke and Naruto smirked up at the older girl—they were only eight and she was easily twelve; but they loved her all the same.

"Together forever!" The two boys chimed together, smiles splitting their faces, the girl giggled softly at them before she seemed to fade away from them. But neither one was scared or concerned, because her warmth stayed with them, keeping away the cold of the water they were drenched in and her light was protecting them from the darkness that was chasing them.

"Together forever," both boys whispered together softly, a single tear slipped down their cheeks and combined as it fell away from them. When it neared the edge of the soft and warm protection of their friend it turned into a strange looking stone, a stone with swirling black and blue in the shape of a tear.

 _T_ _heir most precious will protect them from beyond their sight..._

…

* * *

…

 **I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story from this point on... I might but that would require huge editing to the Cannon serious, certain missions might not happen... I don't know, I haven't decided yet**

 **Reviews are nice**

 **suggestions appreciated**

 **And helpful criticism is always wanted**

 **Sincerely Koomahana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Fight**

 **Koomahana**

Chapter 2: Start again

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this website**

...

* * *

...

The sky was painted with the brilliant hues of raspberry, apricots and strawberry lights signature of a sunset. the beautiful glowing hues were highlighted by navy storm clouds and winking silver air was filled dark wisps curling up to meet with its limitless companion high over head, over looking the destruction of its birthplace. The lifeless gray land was filled with curling gray smoke of embers, glittering pools of crimson, routine caskets, half decomposed corpses, crumbling hills and rivers slowly blackening with disease. Propped against an incline, near the epic center of the defeated battle grounds, two young men laid beside each other and watched the sun steadily sink below the horizon. Between them, their left and right arms were gone, leaving behind nothing but a bloody streak to replace their once bound pinkies. One of the slowing dying young men had hair as bright as sunlight and eyes the color of sapphires, his skin was nicely tanned and his cheeks bore three thin scares on each side; giving him a feline appearance even as the light slowly faded from his jewel like eyes. The other dying young man harbored hair the color of raven feathers and eyes like coals, his skin was pale like fresh snow and bruised into ugly shades of plum and navy. Their clothes were different, their choices were different, their battles different, their pasts different, their goals were different, their dreams were different, even their surnames were different. At first look, their only commonality would be the braided locks dangling from the blonde's headband and the brunet's jacket zipper; the braided locks were the color of pink coral and tipped with jade beads.

"We're gonna die... aren't we?" The brunet asked lowly, his voice gruff and hoarse from lack of use. It had been a very long time since he last spoke, he was impressed that his voice box hadn't dissolved with the lack of use; it had been years since he last said a word.

"At least," the blonde coughed wetly, a fresh wave of blood rushing to paint his lips, "We can... we can see _her_..."

"Idiot," the brunet wheezed. "We killed her... she... she wouldn't..." he couldn't finish that sentence, the fear he felt in having those words spoken and becoming true were more terrifying then he could ever imagine. Even now, when his life was slowly draining out of him as if in some cruel reminder of her agony, he could hear her bell like laughter and see her glittering emerald doe-eyes. He wondered if he met her again, would she call him by his name again? Would she speak with a tone of love? Would she smile like sunlight at him? Would she giggle in excitement at just the sight of him?

Would she forgive him? _Could_ she forgive him? Would she stand before him and frown? Would she walk away from him as he so often walked away from her? Would she scowl at him like he used to scowl at her? Would she rebuff him as he used to rebuff her? Would she glare, scorn, spite, abandon him as he had always done to her?

"S...Sakura-chan," the blonde murmured, his still intact arm rose shakenly from the ash covered ground they laid on, his broken and bloody palm reached out to the dying lights of the sunset. "She... can you see her teme? she's up there... smiling down on us..." the brunet's face could barely turn enough to allow his eyes to seek out the paling face of his friend. His eyes fell on his friend, his teeth split his lip and his friend's hand thumped lifelessly to the ground.

Now he was alone in this stiffing, routing, dying world

 _Idiot,_ the brunet thought, turning his darkening gaze back to the retreating light of the sunset. He felt something wet slide down his cheek but he felt to week to wipe the tears away, he let them blur his sight as his fingers dug painfully into the gravel beneath him. The setting sun glittered like a newly shined golden coin, casting brilliant streaks of yellow that faded orange and then pink that slowly bled into red. The light of the setting sun was highlighted by clouds with maroon bellies and navy heads, swaying gently on the winds and inter-spaced with glittering pristine stars winking playfully in the growing night sky. The darkness grew and before he knew it, the brilliant golden disk was casting white light on his closed eye lids. His breathing slowed till even the breeze brushed passed with uncertainty, as if questioning whether or not he still lives.

Soft foot steps interrupted his night-quite eternal sleep, soft and light they stopped just shy of his own

"You two are so hopeless," the voice was soft and warm, sounding with hidden laughter and endless affection. He would know it wherever he went, he could hear it in his dreams, hear it in the darkest night, hear it even as a blind man and he would still know the owner of that voice. "seriously you two, you couldn't live for three years without me?"

"Sssorry," the blonde's voice was hoarse, sounding choked on tears and a life time of heart ache. "S-Sa-Saku-kura-aaaa." and just like that the blonde was crying, soft and quiet like they were eight all over again. even the brunet couldn't keep his tears silent as the memory of his teammate knelt beside them, her soft hands reaching out to clasp their own. It took both young men too long to realize that she was holding the trembling hands that they had previously lost in their final battle to kill the other. Opening their eyes in terrified hope, they stared with over flowing tears and stifled sobs at the young girl kneeling between them. she was as they remembered her, long pink tresses pulled back by a crown of woven white branches, pearls, snowflakes and willow-wort flowers. Her doe-shaped eyes were bright and welcoming a shade of green that put jade and emerald ashamed. Her skin pale but without flaw and holding a beautiful healthy glow signature to a young love-struck girl. Even her pristine kimono shown in the fading light like starlight, threaded white lines glowed like the last rays of the sun and her sleeves seemed to purify the chaos that surrounded her.

"Sa," the brunet stopped, he couldn't say her name. To afraid that she would shatter and turn into a giant Oni that would drag him down into the darkest depths of hell to be tortured for eternity.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," it was agonizing how sweet his name sounded coming from her lips, like a whispered promise from another life. "Lets try again, okay?" their hands tightened on hers, fresh tears filled their eyes, shuttering gasps and stifled sobs prevented their agreement from sounding in unison. They would follow her anywhere. be it the highest cloud of heaven, the darkest depths of hell, the farthest reaches of the earth; through time, through space... they would follow her anywhere.

"Well come on ypu two!" She laughed as she pulled on their hands, forcing them both to their feet and making them stumble into a jog after her. they shared a glance, their eyes widening only for a moment at the sight of their childhood selves before laughing and rushing after the girl still holding their hands. Sakura continued laughing, running backwords so she could keep them in sight, her hands never letting go of theres so they would stay together.

Forever

The three children laughed as their surroundings brightened into a glowing white, pushing back the nightmare of their first life and readying them for the journey to their next. Watching from another plain of existence, a mother and her two sons smiled contently as they pulled every last ounces of their power together and guided the souls of the children to a world were they could finally find peace.

...

* * *

...

 **I think I finally got my Mojo back for this one :)**

 **I did a lot of the writing on my phone so I hope I didn't miss any auto-correct-mistakes**

 **anyways, the third chapter should be up soon :) I already have an idea on how to start it an end it! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don' Fight**

 **Koomahana**

Chapter 3: Sasuke is always first

...

...

Itachi yawned sleepily, leaning against the post on his home's back deck he tried not to loosen his hold on his nearly year old baby brother. His father was at the office, his mother was on a mission somewhere in the village, his aunts and uncles were all busy with the repairs and he had no school. So he remained at home with his baby brother, holding him gently and with the help of a baby-wrap his mother helped him put on before she left. At eight and a half months his baby brother should have opened his eyes but he hasn't and all their doctor could say was that Sasuke would open his eyes on his own when he was ready. But it was nearing his ninth month and the toddler has yet to do so. Nothing was wrong with his eyes, everything was accounted for but for whatever strange reason he refused to open eyes, no matter who was present or where they were. He showed no other signs of lack of development, if anything he was a little above average for the amount of wondering and levels of curiosity he has but he never opened his eyes.

"Itachi-kun?" he sighed at the soft familiar voice of his friend, deciding to fringe sleep he didn't answer the curious voice. "Itachi-kun?" he could feel her stretch her senses out carefully but her range wasnt as vast as his own and so never discovered his location. "Shisui-nii-san! You're a lier!"

"Ack! Izumi-chan! Don't say that! I know for a fact he's here!" Itachi smirked to himself, he's known that Shisui has been trying to gain Izumi's favor for sometime, he was just going about it the wrong way. A slammed door was followed by whimpering, one from his freind and one from his baby brother. Of course the eight month old didn't mean to give away his location, Sasuke just didnt like sudden loud sounds. Two loud thumps, shattering glass, some cursing and finaly his cousin was appearing in front of him... falling head first straight onto the stone path leading to his mother's guarden. Itachi snickered mercylessly at his freind, he knew Shisui was trying with all his might to master the flash-step jutsu but in all honesty he still sicked at it. meraculosuly he ended up off balance with every attempt he made, he usually ended ip stumbling into something or (in this case) magically flipping himself around and landing gracelessly on his head.

"You have a long way to go before you master that jutsu." Itachi smiled at his cousin, ignoring the pout the older boy gave him.

"Hey! I'm better then you!" Shisui shouted, "my record is five feet not _three_!"

"But you always land on your head," Itachi reminded him. His friend blushed brightly, however whatever come back he had was snuffed out as Sasuke's whimpering started to get louder and he threatened to start crying all together.

"Shhh, shhh, Sasuke," Itachi cooed, "I'm here don't cry ototo." He tried jostling his baby brother, patting his back and swaying gently. "Shhh, I'm here ototo, shhh, shhh." Itachi continued whispering and rocking, Shisui continued to watch with a crown on his face. Once it was clear that Sasuke was calm enough to return to sleep, Shisui quietly shuffled closer to pire at the toddler's face.

"His eyes," Shisui murmured, "he still hasn't opened them?"

"No," Itachi murmured, a sad smile slipped across his face. "Sometimes I put a cool pack on his head and he relaxes. I wnder if he cries because of headaches..."

"Ita-kun, he's eight months." Shisui reminded him calmly. "Babies don't get headaches. Heck, most people don't get headaches until puberty."

"Could it be a migraine?" Itachi asked curiously

"I've never heard of anyone younger then twenty-five getting one," Shisui answered dully. Itachi sighed heavily, seemingly giving up on the subject. "Although," Shisui hesataes a moment, his round face pinching into a look of concern and confusion. "Could he be teething still?"

"They were all out within a week of the first one," Itachi answered him.

"Maybe Aunty Hazuki would have an answer," Shisui sighed heavily, at a complete loss for the situation.

"She says he's perfectly healthy," Itachi murmured. "Nothings wrong with his eyes or his body. He's perfectly healthy in everyway." They fell quiet a moment, thinking of problems and solutions and trying to take everything into consideration before making a move. At eight years old, Shisui graduated the academy as the highest rank 'rooky-of-the-year' in the academy's history. He's been a genin for five months, eighty percent of his missions were outside of the village and he's in the upcoming chunin examines. Sudden cheering from outside the compound was followed by celebratory fireworks, curious they both left the porch and quickly leaped up into the nearest tree to see what was going on. To their curiosity and wonder they found a small parade taking place in the village, the roof tops were soon filling with shinobi, all cheering and joyful.

"Itachi-kun hurry up!" Looking down both boys saw a jumping in place Izumi, her eyes dancing and her cheeks redening from the wide grin she wore. "The Sanin just came back from Iwa! The nogisiations were successful!! We're at peace now!" They were at peace? Their hero's had returned? With a gasp the two boys stood, shared a look, jumped to the ground carefully and took off towards the hokage building; where the parade would surely end.

"Itachi-kun are you gonna ask her?" Izumi questioned as they ran, she giggled at the boy's matching confused looks. "I mean Tsunade-Hime! Are you gonna ask her to see your brother?" Itachi smiled gently at Izumi, he shouldn't have been surprised that she would know what they were doing without asking. With her mother being the exiled clan medic, his mother had taken a big risk going going to the woman with both of her children in toe. Thankfully Izumi's mother didn't hold any grudges towards Mikoto and the vote of the clan councile, so she did the best she could for Sasuke.

"Mom is the best medic the clan has and she couldn't find anything wrong," Izumi explained to a confused looking Shisui. "However, she's not an eye speciallest and she's not the best in the village. The best doctor in the village is Tsunade-hime." She gave the older boy a smug look, "wanna guess who has a masters in eye-care AND knowledge of chakra network of the eyes?"

"How'd she get that knowledge?!" Shisui asked loudly as they ran

"There was a Hyuga who needed surgery on his eyes," Izumi answered. "They had to teach her how to move around the genetic chakra veins that gather in the Hyuga clan's eyes."

"This is why Tsunade of the Sanin is the only person in the village who has a chance of finding out what's wrong." Itachi murmured as they took a corner, their dust clouds dosing a group of chunin before they were able to escape the studded silence of the group. Not bothering to apologise, the three bareled through the crowed cheering for the Damon; they barely broke through the crowd in time.

"Wait!" Shisui shouted as he kept a tight hpld on Itachi, keeping the younger boy on his feet while Izumi quickly side-tracked a few chunin. The three adults turned to look back at them in curiosity. "Please wait Tsunade-Hime we need your help!" Shisui helped steady Itachi as he struggled to remain on his feet, his legs trembled beneath him. That had been the first time he ran with the aid of chakra and used shunshin more then twice in a row, he was exhausted but his baby brother was more important.

"What the?" The blonde turned to face them with a grumpy look on her face. "Oi! You two idiots--"

"Please Tsunade-hime!" Itachi bowed as best as his packing body could without toppling over or relying to heavily on Shisui for support. "Help my-!"

"Get out of the way of the delegates!" Tsunade barked at them, she threw a finger a side to point at where they should be standing. The two boys looked back to see the group of men from Iwa, their eyebrows were raised in curiousity but they didn't say anything.

"Itachi-kun! Shisui-kun! Over here!" They turned to look back at Izumi, only to see her standing beside a woman who looked like a Lilly incarnate. Throwing quick apologies over their shoulders they quickly hurried back to their friend and neatly hid behind the woman and her jonin husband. The group of foreign ninja watched them scuttle away before following the Sanin into the Hokage building. The beautiful woman tightened her hand with her husbands before letting ago, he disappeared and she crouched before the three children with a stern expression.

"Shisui Uchiha, you should know better then to rush in front of foreign dignateries." The woman frowned at Shisui, making him lower his eyes and apologize softly. "Itachi-sama, I know how worried you are about your brother but revealing your self to the heir of Iwa was the worst mistake you could've made."

"Mama," Izumi murmured, looking sullen and regretful Izumi tried to defend the boys. "They were following me mama, I suggested going to Tsunade-hime. I thought--"

"I know Mesume but today was the worst possible day for you to approach Tsunade-hime." Her words were followed by an explosion and siren.

...

...

 **what'cha ya think?**

 **please tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Fight**

 **Koomahana**

Chapter 4: attack on the village

...

...

"I know Mesume but today was the worst possible day for you to approach Tsunade-hime." Her words were followed by an explosion and siren. Without thinking, the woman flicked out a fan and waved it lazily behind her. Without hesatence the debree caught fire and a flicker of light revealed Izumi's father appearing; with his puffed up cheeks he was able to perform a wind jutsu that not only made the flames grow five times their original size, it also pushed everything away from the children.

"Paranoid little _psychos_!" Izumi's mother snarled disdainfully, "Shisui! Get them to the nearest shelter!" Three dark forms fell through smoke towards them, Shisui didn't hesitate to grab both of his friends and teleport them as far away as his reserves could push them.

"Love, shouldn't you be with them?" The man asked as he rose to his feet and faced the three now standing before them.

"The children will be fine," the woman smiled, her fan flirted over her face, as if the summer breeze wasn't cool enough for her liking. "I'm by far more concerned with the tantruming toddlers before us."

"Tch, ugly hag!" The younger boy snapped at her. "Mei! The girl! Shoka the brat!"

"Right!" The three Iwa nin readied themselves, however they were unaware of the two jonin standing before them.

"Excuse me?" The woman growled

"Love, _mercy_ , don't forget mercy." The man said as he slowly took a step back

"I am Hazuki Uchiha!" Her eyes flared bone chilling crimson, her pretty face twisting into an ugly scowl. Her opponents scattered, two providing distracts while the youngest went to charge the woman. "I am a jonin of the hidden leaf!"

"Love, _mercy_." The man looked extremely pale as be stared at his wife.

"Child of the second line!" A flick of her wrist sent a billowing wave of scorching flame at the young Iwa min. A second flick of her left wrist sent a rope with three heavy balls spinning out to wrap around the woman.

"What the hell?!" The kunochi hollered, her question was never answered as electristy coursed through her body and knocked her unconscious.

"Damn it," the young man snarled as he skidded to a stop, "Shoka! Help Mei!" Except his friend was currently staring into space with an expression of utter horror. It didn't take the young man long to realize that Shoka was caught in a Sharingan illusion. "Damn it!" Lowering his eyes to the ground, he quickly released several smoke bombs, created a few clones and disappeared from sight.

"Love why don't you go check on the children and I'll go after him!" Hazuki's husband suggested as he dispatched the last clone.

"Whaaat?" Hazuki questioned slowly, turning to look at him with a glare and tilted head. To her husband she looked and sounded like a possessed marionette of a serial killer long forgotten.

"I said _I'll_ go check on the children and you go after him!" He quickly corrected himself.

"Thank you love!" Hazuki flashed him a smile and hurried after her opponent.

"...that poor man," Hazuki's husband murmured, his head shaking as he turned on his heal and took to the roofs.

...

...

Itachi coughed as he landed gracelessly on his back, something sharp stabbed at him and made it difficult to breath. He knew he wasn't bleeding or seriously wounded but for a moment he thought he could feel his blood pouring as fire licked at his lungs. Beside him was Shisui, apparently unconscious and on his other side was Izumi, looking pale and sick as her arms trembled under her weight. Itachi coughed a few more times as he struggled to push himself up, Sasuke remained blissfully silent in his arms. Thanking his lucky stars, Itachi wheezed as he carefully rolled Shisui onto his back; the older boy's head rolled onto his lap.

"He took us so _far_ ," Izumi gasped, dark lines threaded under her eyes as she looked around them carefully. "We're in the storage room of Ishiniki tavern on fifth avenue and ninth Leafway. That's a block and a half from where we were at the Hokage tower."

"Heh, he broke his record," Itachi gasped with a pained but rueful smile. "And to think he's unconscious at the landing sight."

"Itachi," he stiffened at the hushed whisper of Izumi, his attention instantly snapped towards her. Not far away, leaning carefully towards the elite was Izumi. She was crouched lowly, one hand on the door frame and one on the floor to keep her balanced, her face was pressed to the gap so she could look out on the street.

"What is--"

"Voice low," Izumi whispered, "they're here." She pulled back from the gap, watching it carefully as she leaned away from the light. Bitting his lip, Itachi struggled to get his feet under him but his foot hit a can and made a loud rattling sound that woke up Sasuke. Of course his easily startled baby brother started fussing, voices sounded and Izumi started frantically looking around for a weapon. With Shisui out for the count and Itachi's arms full of his baby brother, she was the only one who could defend them. She couldn't take Sasuke from Itachi and let him fight, Sasuke would begin wailing as he did the first time they met. His crying would bring other curious shinobi and there was no gerenty that they would be allies. However, before she could locate a weapon the shack door slammed open and there stood a young man in his early twenties, a scowl on his face and his blue eyes glaring disdainfully down on Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. As if sensing the danger they were in, Sasuke's crying quickly escalayed into wailing. Without hesatence the foreign shinobi's eyes snapped to wards Izumi, stilling her attempt to kick his feet out from under him.

"Yo Katsuo! What is it?" The blonde man waited a patient moment before snapping the door shut, letting Sasuke's wailing go unanswered.

"Just a baby and it's dead mother," the man, Katsuo, replied coldly. "One of our men must've got to her before a leaf scrum could."

"Huh? Hey man! Why are you leaving the brat there?! What if he has a bloodline?"

"What if you had a brain?" Katsuo asked back, making his teammates snicker mercilessly at the louder male. "The woman is in civilian clothes, she was most likely the daughter or owner of the shop."

"Hey man that's not cool!" The loud man shouted angerly, "we don't know that!" Itachi and Izumi stiffed at the sound of echoing silence, they could easily imagine the blonde man's glare chilling the bones of his teammates.

"Sorry Yamazaki-San, my brother can be dense sometimes," the sound of something hitting another was followed by a yelp. "Please forgive him. He didn't mean it as it sounded."

"If he didn't mean it like that then I'm a chimpanzy wetnurse." Katsuo drawled carelessly. "We have business in northern forest, lets go before leaf scrum stop us."

"Yes sir!" Izumi waited until she couldn't hear they're feet before she dared to move towards the door. Pausing to take in a deep breath and noticing that Itachi had managed to get Sasuke to quiet down again, Izumi carefully placed a palm on the door.

"Not that way," Izumi nearly screamed with the whispered voice sounding behind her. Turning slowly, Izumi stared with Itachi at the boy crouching in the doorway to the shop. He had short wild white hair and solem dark eyes, most of his face was hidden by a mask and he wore a long green scarf, as if that could help in hidding what was left of his face.

"There are more out there and heading this way." The boy whispered, he glanced back towards the front of the shop, his nose twitching beneath his mask as if in irratation. "Onee-sama already cleared a path from the east entrance. Its best to go that way."

"Who are you?" Izumi's question was over lapped with Itachi's surprised voice.

"Ah, Hatake-kun. You got stuck here too?" Itachi asked softly, his face relaxing at the sight of a familiar face.

"Onee-sama bought us lunch," the boy agreed softly. "We heard explosions and then crying. I was hidden here and they both left to handle the fighting." Izumi remained crouching by the back entrance as Itachi and the boy remained speaking in polight friendly terms. After a momment she gave up trying to make sense of it and simply desired to try liftting Shisui onto his feet. At the sight of her movement, the boy's eyes widened and he came tumbling forward.

"Onee-sama!" The boy's voice cracked, as he crashed to his knees next to Itachi but turned to look back out the door. "Shisui-Nii is hurt!!" Izumi and Itachi both gave the boy a look of bewilderment and confusion. Shisui has always wanted to be a big brother to someone and repeatedly told Itachi and Izumi to call him 'nii-san' but they've repeatedly denied him his request.

"Kashi-kun can you carry him out here?!" An elder female voice called from outside, at the same time another girl stumbled into the back where they were. Her hair was perfectly snow white, the top portion was pulled back into a tiny ponytail that sat atop her head, leaving the rest of her perfectly straight locks to frame her half-mask and big doe eyes the color of pitch black.

"Mei-nee, help Uchiha-san carry Shisui-Nii," the boy ordered, moving to help Itachi onto his feet. The girl didn't say anything as she hurried forward. After waiting a moment for the boy to pull Itachi away, she stooped and helped Izumi lift Shisui from the ground. The boy led the way out with Itachi close behind, then it was Mei, observing the main sector of the store before pulling on Shisui and thus telling Izumi when to move. The group of children hurried around the desk in front of the back room, then carefully passed various chairs and tables to reach the east exit. The boy stopped to look back, doing a quick mental count before pushing the door open quietly and looking for his other elder sister. A sudden flash of pristine white was their ownly warning, a young girl with a tantoo in hand swept before them; blocking a dozen shuriken with frightening ease.

"Onee-sama," the boy murmured, his eyes wide in wonder

"Kakashi! Mei! get going!" The girl ordered as she agily blocked more weapons, her headband glinted in the afternoon sun. "Father is heading this way! Now get going!" She disapeared like a flash of light, her long smooth hair trailing after her like a commet tail. Kakashi gasped and hurried out of Itachi's way, easily openong the door wider for Mei and Izumi to push through with Shisui between them.

"What the..." Izumi's wonder was broken off as Mei tugged harshly on her arm.

"Don't stare," Mei whispered, "you'll be captavated."

 _but all I can see... are flashes of light,_ Izumi thought as she struggled to keep up with the slightly older girl.

"She is my honored elder sister," Kakashi murmured as he hurried ahead of them, a dulled practice tantoo in hand as he kept a sharp eye on their surroundings. "She is the youngest to master the flash step and she is already dubed as the 'diamond glints of Konoha'." Kakashi stopped to look back at the Uchiha's, pride shinning in his eyes and filling his visiable cheeks with pink dust.

"Tomoko-onee-sama is the pride of the Hatake clan!"

A shadow fell on them and all Izumi or Itachi could do was watch helplessly as blood sprayed over the dirt ground

...

...

 **hope you liked it, i had to make some last minuet edits. nothing major!** **please rate and review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Fight**

 **Koomahana**

Chapter 5: Naruto is always second best

...

...

Mei didn't move as she watched a masked Iwa ninja race towards her baby brother, she wasn't concerned becouse even if he did see the man he couldn't do anything to stop him. Besides, their elder sister about to appear before them. As she predicted, Kakashi didn't notice the stranger until after the two Uchiha's shouted at him but even then he didn't turn around in time to protect himself. Again Mei wasn't worried and made no move to protect her baby brother herself; instead she looked up and smirked because now nothing could save their enemy.

Mariko Hatake, the eldest of the five Hatake genius children, was named jonin at twelve years old and as a thirteen year old she's only gotten stronger.

"Mariko-anee-sama!" Kakashi gasped, his eyes wide as he stared up at his eldest sister. The girl didn't say anything as her arms trembled under the emense weight of the man now impailed by her kunai, she didn't bother sheilding the children from the rivets of blood that splattered onto her body and stained the ground she stood on. Without word to the dying man she pushed him off her blades, swinging him around like a pendralim she used him as a human shield to the children behind her. The kunai aimed at them quickly burried themselves into the man Mariko just killed, ensuring the children's safety with little effort.

"Lets go," Mei ordered, startling her brother, "We're in the way." As if to make a point two chunin touched down to their left, a young woman with short chestnut hair and a boy with furious crimson eyes. Mariko didn't say anything as she turned on her heal and blocked a few more weapons before flash stepping into the air, meeting two men mid fall and quickly dispatching them before moving on.

"Itachi-sama you _idiot_!" The boy barked at him, "get you and your brother to the bunkers!" Itachi shrank back from the unusually irate relative but the older Uchiha didn't pay that any mind. "Rin-Chan can you make sure they get there?" The girl smiled and nodded, electing a wide smile and a cheerful 'thanks' from the boy as he dashed ahead.

"You're Mariko-anee-sama's teammates!" Kakashi smiled at the brunet, the chunin smiled sweetly at him and bent to take his hand in her own. Switching his tanto to the other hand, Kakshi eagerly took the brunet's hand; his eyes dancing as they started walking towards the barracks and his mouth moving almost too fast for anyone to hear what he was saying.

"You'd think this was a field trip," Izumi mumbled as she adjusted her hold on Shisui.

"He's always like that," Mei murmured. "As the youngest of five children, he is always compared to his sisters so he acts in away that we can't be compared to." Mei hesitated a moment, as if she didn't want to continue but knew their questions would eventually anmoy her into answering anyways. "Mariko is the eldest at thirteen, Naoko is ten, Tomoko is eight, and I'm seven. All of us have graduated the academy by the end of our first year. Marino was chunin by ten and jonin by twelve. Naomi just made chunin and Tomoko and myself are still genin. We're expected to become chunin in the next examin."

"Those are some heavy weights to carry," Izumi murmured, her face twisting up into a look of pity. "He's always being compared to you guys?"

"Mariko-nee is his favorite but she is also the one he is the most compared to." Mei answered softly. "He is the only male of our father but he's yet to show any specific talent in a unique field like the rest of us."

"But... He's a genius," Itachi murmured, his steps slowly to walk beside Mei. "He could graduate early like you guys did but..." He looked away, his eyes landing on the sleeping face of his brother.

"So are we," Mei answered dully, emphasizing the fact that she too was considered a genius. "He has yet to prove his worth to the clan. Mariko is his _only_ shield and he knows it."

Itachi frowned thoughtfully, he didn't like that sentence at all

...

...

The northern forest was silent, no birds sang, no critters scurried, not even the breeze dared to breathe. Hidden behind dozens of genjutsus stood a house carved from an ancient red wood tree, small sections of the house buldged out of the tree to make a larger living space for the occupent inside but even so it retained the magical feel of an other worldly anceint dwelling. The only thing that ruined the magical peace were the various corpses dripping blood down ancient moss and tainting the pure air with copper and salt. Further away from the magical tree-house, a flash of yellow appeared and disappeared, sapphire orbs blazed like forbidding flames. The man knew without a doubt that they had been betrayed, their enemy had gone further into the village then previously assumed and now his family was in danger. His image flickered again and before he could register it he was changing direction mid leap, his body automatically reacting to the terrified wailing of a newborn babe. A man's scream was followed by a demon's shrill cry, the sound of the new born vanished and golden glowing chains appeared.

"Hold on," the man murmured to himself as he disappeared. "Hold on... I'm coming!" He appeared in the air over a massive battle field, the beautiful section of forest was now desamated. Its green trees were uprooted and blackening as the life in their veins filtered away to flow into the snarling woman crowching protectivly in front of a cliff face. Behind her was the small hand carved stone crib, inside was a thrashing bundle of white; if he listened close enough he could hear the baby's drowned out crying. With the reassurance of his child's well being, he turned his attention onto his wife. Her bright crimson hair floated around her like a demonic halo of the power stored in her belly, her violet eyes glowed a furious crimson and a foreboding orange cloak wrapped itself around her body, threatening to crawl over her three chains that whipped about wildly. His focused returned to that of her enemy, three out-of-breath seal masters formed a crescent around his slowly-losing-control wife. With a snarl he readjusted himself and threw a kunai, appearing like a comet on the battle field, he wasted no time in slaughtering the assailants of his family. Once his task was done, he stood from the corpse he barreled into and turned towards his still furious wife. She remained snarling and crouched lowly, like a demonic cat protecting its pup. He smiled and raised his hands peacefully, approaching her slowly amd with practiced ease.

"Love, all is well." He murmured, his voice soft and loving as he co tinier to approach her.

" ** _Stay back_** ," she snarled, her crimson gaze flickered around, searching for new threats. " ** _He's mine! My pup_**!" She was slowly becoming more and more like the Kyobi, its instincts slowly possessing her own; his proof was the growing of her second tail.

"And I your mate," he smiled at her, "you are safe, he is safe. All is well." She drew one hand back, her face tilting into the wind, her slitted pupils narrowing further as she sought out sents of allies and enemies alike. "Love," too fast for her to counter him, the blonde man was crouching before her, wrapping his thick muscled arms around her neck and pulling her face into his shoulder. " _We are safe_." The demonic cloak of the monster sealed inside slowly shrank back, his scent a reminder of her exsistance; a reminder of who she is. Sniffing in terror of what she could have done, she wrapped her arms around him and let her tears flow free from her sapphire-violet eyes. As her cloak recieded, so too did the man's burn cease aching; he could tollerate any amount of pain if it meant hsr return to rationality. He knew he would bare burn scares for coming into contact with the Kyobi's pure chakra but it was worth it if he could keep her at his side.

They came so close to losing it all, so close to losing their first...

"Shhh, Kushina, shhh, all is well." He cradled her as she wept on his shoulder, holding him tightly as if his mere presence was enough to push back the demon inside.

"Mi-miiinatooooo!!" Kushina cried on him, her embrace tightening. "They _wanted_ him! They _wanted_ to curse him! They _wanted_ to take him away!"

"They can't have him and he'll remain here at our side," he tightened his hold on her. "And your not cursed. Neither will he be. He will be a great protector of the village, just like you are the greatest shield for the village. All we can do is prepare him, he'll learn to understand and accept the responsibility." She continued to cry on him and he continied to rock her gently, his keen sapphire eyes watching their surroundings carefully.

He almost didn't make in time, one more tail and his love would've been lost forever.

...

...

 **please rate and review!**

 **I feel so proud of myself right now, I finaly restarted the story!**

 **I know the chapters arent long when read on a lap top but all I have right now is my cell. so to me they're fairly long**

 **again, please let me know if there's been an aoutocorrect mistake :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Fight**

 **Koomahana**

Chapter 6: Tsunade's wrath

...

...

In the civilian sector of Konoha, between the secretor of retired shinobi, hospital staff apartments and the children's park, a young girl rushed with a silent pink bundle in her arms. Her short strawberry-blonde locks floated about her head in wild choppy waves, her sapphire blue eyes were sharp and calculative as she judged ally from enemy. A sharp whisle was her only warning before she hurriedly substituted with a crate and disappeared into a dark alley, a loud explosion echoed through the air and rolled the ground beneath her. She cursed as she tripped, turning harshly on her foot she barely managed to land on her back in time to spare the still slumbering bundle in her arms. How the toddler remained asleep after that defending explosion was a miracal to the girl but she also didn't dwell on it as she hurried to clamber onto her feet and continue running. She tried her best to stick to the shadows but more often then not she found herself in the middle of the road running for everything she was worth.

"Kasumi-San!" She couldn't even look up before someone was grabing a fist full of her hair and pulling her off her feet. She screamed shrilly in pain, her arms reflexively tightening on the tiny bundle in her arms. "Let her go!"

"Hana! No!" She opened her eyes, trying to see through the tears at the one calling out to her. She could see several large dark blurs, smell the familiar scent if dirt and sweat, hear the snarling growls of familiar canines.

"Kasumi-San! Stay still!" She sniffed, blinking her eyes hard to remove the tears that blurred her sight. The bundal in her arms whimpered, threatening to give a cry that'd wake the dead. "Mama! We have to do something!" Her sight cleared and before her stood several people of the Inuzuka clan or more specifically, her academy classmate Hana Inuzuka and her very pregnant mother. Around the heiress and mistress of the Inuzuka clan were several large canines, one was withstanding the pregnant woman's weight remakably well as it appeared to be the head dog that carried her. She could even see a few Inuzuka men surrounding her on all sides, crouching low and ready but she knew they would never make a move against the man holding her. The Inuzuka were cautious and protective of young ones, having a five year old carrying a new born becomeing hostages was the worst scenario for them.

"Stay back!" The man snarled, shaking her head forcefully. His answer were several angry snarls and whimpering both from Kasumi and the bundle she carried. "Damn it," the man growled as he took a precautionary step back, Kasumi tried her best not to make a sound as she heard several strands snap from the excessive amount of weight on her bair. Normal hair would be able to withstand her her weight just fine but her hair was manurished and freyed, its very core splitting from the malnutrition. The bundle whimpered, making Kasumi clutch it even tighter, her chin wobbled, she bit her lip till it bled and she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. If she was silent then so too would her charge, she just had to be quiet.

"Kasumi-San!" Hana shouted worredly, she moved forward but a large black wolf quickly bared her path.

" _Stay back girl,"_ the wolf growled, "l _et shinobi handle_ _shinobi_."

"But she's my friend!" Hana's voice broke in desperation as tried once more to move around d the wolf but he snarled and bared his teeth. Hana quickly jumped back, her instinctual fear of bigger creatures sending her tumbling into the side of the dog carrying her mother. It was only after her mother swept her up into a tight hug that Hana realized what the canine had just done. Any canine that dared to threaten a child was to be locked away and given behavior adjustment, if the canine is incapable of adjusting then they are to be executed. By baring his teeth to Hana, the heiress of the Inuzuka clan, the canine ensured his death. Taking in a deep breath, the canine huffed at Hana and her mother before turning to regard the Iwa nin slowly back stepping. Everyone froze as they stared wide eyed at the little captured girl. She didn't say anything, just held her little bundle close and whispering to it before readjusting her hold. Kasumi glanced at the Inuzuka to her right before nodding subtitly at the canine crouching in front of her; she would only have one shot if she wanted to protect the bundle.

"Tch, what the hell?" The man snarled at Kasumi, "your a useless little kid, what are you going to do to me huh? Slap me with your hair?" He shook her head mockingly, "sorry to remind you brat but you don't got squat!" Kasumi smirked to herself, her fingers tightening as her arms moved subtly around the silent bundle. Lookimg back at her capture, Kasumi spoke her first words:

"Rule twenty-four."

"Huh?" The man's dumbfounded expresstion didn't last long as in an instant Kasumi was tossing her bundle towards the Inuzuka now rushing her. With gritted teeth she formed three quick hand signs and by sheer luck, her jutsu was preformed before the man could seriously damage her. Before the Inuzuka could catch the bundle, before the snarling canine could leap, before the man could crush her head into the dirt road, before anyone or anything could react; Kasumi's wish was granted.

"What the hell?!" The man bellowed, his eyes widening as the little girl's hair lengthened in his hands. He released her, hoping in vein to escape but his wish was not granted. Kasumi's growing almost blonde hair wrapped around his arm, its fryed edges scraping skin while the glowing tips plunged deep into the flesh of his arm. The Iwa ninja screamed as he stumbled back, his blood spurterrd out to coat the falling child, but then the vision of the girl was replaced by the sight of gleaming teeth and a furious wolf's snarl. The girl collapsed into the worried arms of another clan member, her precious cargo held tightly by another, her assailant gave a distorted gurgle before dying. The Inuzuka man who caught her laughed and congratulated her but her only sight was on that other clan member; approaching slowly with the bundle held in both arms.

"Kasumi-San! Kasumi-San!" Hana started thrashing in her mother's restrictive hold. Her wide worried brown eyes watched as Kasumi struggled to raise a hand towards the bundle but her efforts failed as she fell unconscious.

"Hana! Settle down!" Her mother barked

"Kasumi-san! Kasumi-san!" Hana continued screaming, her eyes filling with tears as her struggling increased to kicking and swatting at her mother's clawed fingers.

"Tch, Damn it," Hana's mother suddenly went offensive, her hand flashed out and before either knew it, Hana was silent and still in her mother's lap. "Can't you be calm for one second?!" Hana's tear stricken face turned slowly to look up at her mother, her eyes wide in fear and her face smooth in wonder.

This was the first time Tsume Inuzuka has ever struck her daughter

"Your friend is alive and well!" Tsume shouted at her, "why can't you see that if you interfered you could've gotten her seriously hurt or worse! _KILLED_!" It was only as her daughter flinched back that Tsume saw the bead of blood slowly welling on her child's face. "Oh... baby..." Tsume's fingers reached out to whip the blood away but the temper she had been known for as a child reared its ugly head with her daughter.

 _"I HATE YOU_!!" Hana screamed, slapping her mother's hand away and glaring furiously up at Tsume. "I could've saved her! I could've helped! Its all your _fault_!" She darted off the giant Canon's back and rushed to Kasumi's unconscious side. Her elder cousin smiled saddly at her as he moved Kasumi around to face the sky instead of the earth.

"Uncle! Do you smell a Hyuga around?" Hana asked quickly, her feet skidded on the dirt and kicked up a bit of dust that covered him. The man chuckled and pointed up the street, looking up Hana smiled in relief at the sight of two familiar genin rushing towards them; one had haunting glowing eyes signature of the Hyuga and the other wire the signature gray coat of the Aburame clan. Both boys separated, one moving to intercept an attacking team; he was quickly given aid by the Inuzuka nearby. The Hyuga boy however made a b-line straight for them, he made a hand gester and Hana gasped in realization.

"Uncle! Throw Kasumi-San!"

"Say what?" The man asked in disbelief.

"Now!" Hana barked but he only shook his head with a heavy sigh. Growling, Hana grabbed Kasumi's arm and using a burst of chakra in her arms and legs threw the long haired girl through the air. Her realities didn't get the chance to react before the Hyuga boy was leaping and quickly used his family's battle style to close off as many chakra gates as he could. Kasumi's chakra earnestly hidden away from the shinobi's senses before the genome and girl even landed, Kasumi easily slipped into the older boy's arms with practiced ease.

"Hana-San," the young Hyuga addressed the heiress seriously, "I do recall telling you to never let her use that technique."

"I'm sorry nii-San," Hana murmured dejectedly. "They... they wouldn't let me fight..." The older boy sighed, readjusting his hold on Kasumi he turned to look for his partner. Said boy was calmly walking towards them, hands stuffed into his pockets and looking as if he didn't care if the world burned around him.

"Shichirou, its time to go."

"I'll escort Hana and the woman to the bunkers while you take Kasumi to a medic." Shichirou replied cooly, "why? Becouse Kasumi needs a medic and the woman might pop any moment."

"Don't talk about me like a pimple!" Tsume roared at him. "I'm Tsume Inuzuka! Clan leader dumbass!!"

"My apologies Inuzuka-sama," the Hyuga-boy said dully, as if he didn't care. "We need to get going, Shichirou will keep you safe for the time being."

"Can I come?!" Hana asked

"Absalutly not young lady!" Tsume snapped

"Please Nii-San!!" Hana bowed to the Hyuga-boy, "I can keep up! Promise!" Shichirou and his teammate both looked at Tsume in silent question, as they expected she was raging about on the back of the canine. They knew it was unwise to disobey a clan head but they also knew the girl wouldnt listen to them anymore then she would listen to her own mother.

"We'll keep to the ground, can you boost your speed with chakra?" The Hyuga asked cautiously

"Yes!" Hana beamed up at him, her fists clutched at her sides and her eyes sparkled in hope and relief. "Kasumi-San taught me! I can run just like you!"

"Good, we need to get going." The boy turned and readied himself for a long run, his eyes flared a brilliant white before settling on a person who could help him. Hana quickly scrambled towards her relative holding Kasumi's tiny bundle and eagerly tooknit into her own arms.

"Good, good just like that hime," her uncle cooed at her, smiling in pride as Hana held the bundle with expert care. He didnt know why he couldn't take the child with him to the bunkers but he wasn't about to question her a second time, for now he'll let her do as she wishes.

"I found a medic, Hana-San are you ready?"

"Coming!" The genin waited only a moment before he started rushing down the street, Hana wasnt that far behind him and she was fine with that because she was keep up, not falling behind.

...

...

Tsunade Senju, heiress of the Senju clan, genius medic, honered member of the Sanin, student of the Sandaime and grandchild of the Shodaime; had never, even once in her life, expected to be tossed an unconscious child while swinging a tree at her enemies. In an instant a young Hyuga boy appeared in the air, flung a small child at her before substatuting next to Jiraiya and continuing the fight in her place. Next was a nasty explosion collapsing a building that sent another little girl flying at Tsunade; it didn't take much effort to catch either girl. Though she was irritated to see the brunet carrying around a tiny new born. After double checking on her teammates, and getting a silent 'fuck off' from Orochimaru, Tsunade carefully lowered both girls to the ground.

"Ow," the brunet hissed as she pushed herself up from the ground, her arms tightening around the bundle.

"Girl," Tsunade's voice wasnt low or emotional but her meaning was clear. The brunet froze instinctively before slowly raising her face to meet Tsunade's glare with wide brown eyes and ghost white face. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We... We were evacuating when they attacked," the girl stuttered out. She swallowed her saliva, adjusted her hold and carefully pushed herself onto her knees. "Can you save her?" The brunet asked, festering to the strawberry-blonde girl laying flat on her back. "Her name is Kasumi, she's five years old, and preformed an experimental jutsu. Nii-San brought us to you because your the closest medic."

"Whoa slow down girl," Tsunade ordered, the brunet snapped her mouth shut. "What experimental jutsu are you talking about? What dose it do? How dose she preform it? Are elements involved?"

"Uh... Um, Kasumi-San has been trying to figure out how to fight without her hands." The girl looked down at the bundle and smiled saddly. "She's always getting bullied becouse of this one, that's why she was trying to develop a jutsu that would defend her when her arms are full."

"Alright, so what is it?" Tsunade asked growing impatient with her.

"She... She was working on a jutsu that would move her hair around." The brunet sighed as she bowed her head. "She wanted it to grow, to act like a shield and a sword, to protect her from all who wanted to harmed her."

"She performed this technique?" Tsunade asked seriously

"Yeah," the girl looked down on the baby still silent and motionless. "But she has really small reserves and sometimes when she dose it, parts of her hair become stone." Looking alarmed, Tsunade quickly checked the unconscious girl's hair before patting down her body.

"If parts of her are transforming," Tsunade's voice was soft and low, worry and dear twisting her face into an ugly look of dispare.

"Then its undeniable that's she's unconsciously using sage mod." Tsunade gasped and looked behind her to see an exhausted Hyuga-boy standing stubbornly next to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Jiraiya didn't look the least bit happy with the information as he approached with narrowed eyes and a frown. "Who the hell is teaching a _fucking_ toddler how to use nature's chakra?"

"We're not toddlers!" The brunet girl snarled disdainfully. "I am Hana Inuzuka, heiress of the Inuzuka clan! And for your information old man, Kasumi and I are five!!"

"I'm not old!" Jiraiya barked back

"Jiraiya, you just turned twenty-six," Orochimaru smirked at his teammate in amusement. "To her you're the same age as her parents."

"See!!" Hana shouted loudly, glaring at Jiraiya. "You are too old!! Even pretty lady thinks so too!!" Tsunade smirked over her shoulder at her teammates, it just occurred to her that the girl didn't have a clue who they were.

"Tsunade-hime, how are Kasumi-san's injuries?" The Hyuga-boy grumbled tiredly, "is she in any danger of fully transforming?"

"You," Tsunade snarled the word out at the boy as her hands flared bright jade, examining the girl on a celliur level. "Your _knew_ about this?!"

"I'm the one who wrote to you about her." The boy replied, "you should've received a message in Iwa about a little girl who starts to turn to stone every time she uses chakra."

"I received no such message!" As soon as the words were spat out realization dawned on the team. Iwa only agreed to the peace signing to get more information on the little sage-girl; they wanted a sage in their ranks even if that meant stealing her from another village. Jiraiya stiffened and turned at the same time as Orochimaru and the Hyuga boy, all three moving to block a wave of weapons.

"Hana-San, obey Tsunade-home's orders like they're my own understand?" The Hyuga-boy questioned but he didn't leave her any room to argue as he rushed forward with Jiraiya at his side. Hana pressed her lips into a thin line and looked fearfully up at Tsunade, fear twisted her face into a miserable look but there was also a look of hope in her bright brown eyes.

"Tch, Damn it all," Tsunade snarled as she formed a few quick hand signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu:" Tsunade's blazed for a moment, taking on the color of jade as she roared out the name of her summoning. "KATSUYU!!" A billowing cloud of smoke wrapped around them and before their enemy could react a thousand slugs were spitting bone melting acid on them. Tsunade was powerful, terrifying, destructive but she was also kind and merciful. She did not allow Hana or her friend to hear the acanized cry of their enemies; instead they were absorbed into Katsuyu's body where the internal fluid would keep them asleep in a blissful reality. Once the enemy teams around them were taken care of by the slug acid, the thousand Katsuyu's shattered once more into even smaller slugs. They scattered to the wounded, the lost, the unconscious, the hidden and the enemy. They absorbed the wounded for quick healing, absorbed the lost and hidded for a quick transportation to the safety of the barracks and as for their enemy?

Screams filled the cool summer air of Konohagakure and Tsunade's wrath was no longer a matter of question

...

...

 **Rule 24: never underestamate your eneamy** **I decided this would be number 24 becouse 25 is 'never let your eneamy see your tears'.** **It sounds like a life lesson to me** **sorry it took so long on this one, hope you all like it! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't fight**

 **Koomahana**

Chapter 7: power of worlds

...

...

The instant Katsuyu felt her body come in contact with a wounded child, she instinctively wrapped herself around the child. The next instant she realized that her healing slime had no effect on the little girl; there was no effect because the problem was her uncontrolled absorption of nature's chakra. Soghing in exasperation, Katsuyu allowed her inter juices to join with the girl's body and seal off her outer chakra points. This made the chakra-veins of her skin unable to absorb anymore chakra from outside sources; this will force the girl's chakra system to construct its own sources instead of absorbing them.

The Inuzuka girl was a lot easier to handle on comperation; she only had a few scrapes and bruises plus one blown ear drum. All of it was healed in a manner of minuets. When Katsuyu turned her attention to the bundle in the Inuzuka girl's arms she noticed something strange, the toddler's chakra system seemed...unnatural. She found two different chakra sources in the tiny girl's body, malevolent and cruel they twisted together cruelly. No, that wasn't right. Katsuyu used her inner fluids to push the pale blankets around to examine the baby even clearer. To her horror she discovered a faint third signature, it was small and weak, fighting despertly to survive the wrath of the other too.

"Hold on little one, I'll save you." Knowing that what she was going to do took time, Katsuyu made sure that all of her mistress's allies were safe and healed before focusing on the toddler. In the human world, the Katsuyu clones all perked to a silent command before disappearing in a puff of smoke. When Tsunade discovered that the only remaining slug was the one wrapped around the two girls, she tried to question her summoning but she only received silence as an answer. Growing worried for her summoning, Tsunade tried to find the source of the slugg's silence but her hunt for questions only gave her answers to other questions. She discovered that Katsuyu healed all those wounded and transported them to the baracks but once her healing task was completed she shut in on herself and dismissed her clones. Returning to her battle grounds, Tsunade tried her best to communicate with her summoning but her gentle voice and soft promises yielded only to silence. It would be an entire day and a half before Katsuyu awoke from assumed slumber; except she wasn't slumbering.

"My apologies for not speeking to you mistress just know the girls are fine." Katsuyu's soft voice woke Tsunade and left the blonde remained silent in confusetion as she listened attentively. "It is unwise to return the children to you at this moment so I'll be taking them with me to Shikkotsu Forest."

"Okay," Tsunade murmured, at a loss of words

"Ah, well I'll summon you in one weeks time!"

"Ah! wait a--" proof "and shes gone..."

...

...

Katsuyu allowed one clone to remain around the girl subconsciously gathering natural chakra. This way the process of remaining reliant on ones own energy source spared the girl from turning to stone. The little one in the Inuzuka-girl's arms was by far more complicated then she originally assumed. Upon return to her forest, she discovered the small and weak signature of the infant. The two evil chakras located in her shoulders were powerful enough to cloak the weak signature until closer inspection. If Katsuyu never discovered either one of the girls then neither sister wouldve lived to see the end of the year. It was a blessing she had been able to coat them in her healing inner juices; an even bigger blessing was that those bathed in her organ juice were actually outside of time, the primary reason for their unconscious state.

As Katsuyu tried delicately to separate the Inuzuka-girl and infant, the pastel blanket opened and revealed a strange crimson mark on the baby's chest. It was rough and wobbly, like the red painted kangi for 'no', as if she were the middle piece of a sentence. But she'll admit that there was something odd about the mark, it wasn't harmful like the forgin chakra signatures but it certainly wasn't natural. Curious and concerned, Katsuyu drew her chakra closer to the infant and brushed her healing internal liquids across the half formed circle.

She realized her mistake too late

...

" _Katsuyu!" She had been summoned from her realm and upon arrival she didn't need to question her mistress to understand. Without hesatence she summoned her chakra and began her tirasum work of healing the damage to the girl, her powerful healing ability amplified beside her summoner's skill. After nearly a day she knew their combined effects weren't working, the girl's fate was decided but she knew that there was one last jutsu she could preform. Turning slowly to a dress the weeping face of her mistress, Katsuyu studdied the tear stained eyes of the woman she watched grow up._

 _"Its not working," Tsunade murmured, her voice so soft it nearly broke. "She... I... I can't save her... Can I?" Taking in a deep breath, Katsuyu prepared herself for the consequences of her about to be made choice._

 _"There is a jutsu I can preform but," Katsuyu hesataes, it was a forbidden healing jutsu for a reason. The sage of six paths warned her about using it on just anyone, the consequences could disrupt the great balance..._

 _"But what?" Tsunade pressed, her bloody hands fell limp at her sides, her first tear in decades finally freeing itself._

 _"But I will not survive and there is no gerenty that she will live," Katsuyu answered mournfully. She looked down at the girl, unable to to look at the summon she practically raised. "I can exchange my life force for her's, give her all the years I've lived till now. But the price is that I will cease to be...you will have no summon and the Shikkotsu Forest will disapate into a passing fantasy of a forgotten dream..."_

 _"But...it could save her?" Tsunade asked weakly, afraid to hope and afraid to sacrifice her ace._

 _"There is a chance of five percent success," Katsuyu answered._

 _"What's the price of talking the centuries you've lived?" Tsunade wasnt stupid, she knew Katsuyu was the oldest known summoning in exstance, older than the fortune telling toad of Jiraiya's contract and older then even the Bijuu. If Katsuyu thought that Tsuade had forgotten those bedtime stories from childhood she was wrong; Tsunade remembered every rhym and poem of Katsuyu's youth with the sage of six paths._

 _"Naturally...she will take my place," Katsuyu answered gently. "Of the three most powerful summoning worlds, Shikkotsu Forest is the purest of them all. Untampered by human breath and exsiance. Out of all the summoning lands, and especially of the three noble lands, Shikkotsu Forest must continue exsistance; even when all others fall." Tsunade felt a peice of herself break and dye inside. She closed her eyes and nodded in acceptance; anything to give the promising girl a second chance at life. That day, Tsunade watched as the image of her mother figure shrank before her very eyes. The gaint slug that once covered the girl's body, from shoulder to waist, slowly shrank into a curled insect barly bigge than the size of her palm. Just when she thought there could be hope, Katsuyu's very weak eye lifted from the pale skin of Sakura's chest._

 _"I'm sorry...hime" Tsunade collapsed as the humiliating mark of her summon's sacrifice remained as a crimson shadow of the curled body of the ancient slug. Her ace sacrificed herself pointlessly..._

 _All because Tsunade couldn't stand the humiliation of having to burry her first villager after accepting her Hokage tittle._

...

...

 **sorry for not updating**

 **i'm sorry for you laptop users, i know its a horrendously shot chapter but i assure you on my phone it is quite long. i only post such short chapters becouse i get tiered of scrolling up and down constantly trying to find my the place of my last edit.**

 **again this chapter was done on my cellphone**

 **I wont be able to do amy actual spell checking and grammer fixing until next week.**

 **as such any help in the spellimg department would be greatly apprishiated**

 **i hope all liked it!**


End file.
